leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam 3010/1
I will use this are to write a letter for friend: "Ben long, over the past week, I have dedicated my time to write this small manual for you. It will help you to learn the basics of Spanish. And it will help you communicate better with us. For this manual to work you must follow the instructions. Whenever you see a word in Spanish in quotations “x”, it will have its meaning in Chinese in … (x). Ask a classmate to read the word out loud for you and repeat it several times so you learn to pronounce it. Example: “Hola” (你好). For now, we don’t have any way to make you open questions as you may not be able to answer them. But we can improve the way you can communicate to us when you don’t understand something. When a person says something to you and you haven’t understood, say the following phrase: “No entiendo”(我不明白) When you have understood us but you don’t know the answer, say: “No sé” (我不知道) When you have understood and know the answer, but you don’t know how to explain it in spanish, say: “No sé cómo se dice” (不知道怎么说) When you haven’t heard us correctly, and you want us to repeat the question, say: “Repite lo que dijiste” (你说的话重复) When someone incorrectly assumes you haven’t understood and says things like: No me entendió” or “No entendió”, correct them by saying: “Sí te entendí, pero no sé”( 是的，我理解，但不知道 ) or “Sí te entendí, pero no sé cómo se dice” (是的，我理解，但不知道怎么说). Following the precious instructions it will be easier for us to understand what each other is saying. Having you here is a great joy for everyone on the Ibero, and we will really try for you to feel comfortable with us. Please, forgive us if we offend you in any way or we seem to not pay you attention sometimes. We can’t imagine how hard it is to arrive at a place where the communication is very hard. I hope you feel like at home, Your friend Samuel, (and the Ibero as a whole)." Leave the translated letter in my talk : User talk:Sam 3010, with your lol username and the champ you nominate for the AD 4 set. 03:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- 4.-我们写 5.-他们写 6.-亚洲 v103 Updates You missed the rune updates! I need suggestions on reformatting the List of Runes page so its more usable anyways. Good job. Pessimism says you missed something else though (no matter what, theres always that small thought).Usiar 13:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Doubts First i don't really know much about the achievements medals, I just edit and then a message pops. It would be great if you can help the wiki by creating those sections. And finally Kaz is mi nickname and MX my country :D - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) FA Champs Ok the cycle one just ended be sure to update the page for cycle 2. Also nominate yourself for the Mod position. - KazMx (Message me! ) 03:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured champions Hey Sam, I've been browsing through the Wiki and I found that League of Legends Wiki:Featured champions|this page needs to be updated or at least revised. Someone edited this a few hours ago but since you are the one in charge of that part I'm drawing your attention to that. LulzWoot 21:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Second Promotion Congratulations. - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:32, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Doesn't work for me ;( I think it must be different if you use mac computer. Congrats on becoming moderator btw :) Shiroi Kumo 06:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Great job I see I have spot 3 in the Achievements, congratz. - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :It already has been. 19:02, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you unable to delete article comments? 03:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I can't delete comments. Sam 3010 03:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Bah, you should be able to. Can you please take a screenshot of the comments section of a page, then upload it here? 03:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Here it is. Sam 3010 03:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks, I'll get back to you on this one. 03:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::OkSam 3010 03:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Trying to Edit yo, d00d I'm trying to edit a page with a list of all items and champs without patch histories, because it's a little outdated. However, when I try to edit the page, there is no text to edit. Maybe only mods can do it? I don't know, but here's the page and what needs to be removed. #Gangplank #Morgana #Mundo #Teemo #Xin 14:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, that last message was me. Keep forgeting to login...>.> Ahism 14:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ban hey sam can you please ban the ip 68.23.163.233 he vandalized kazmx's talk page and he vandalized the garen page. thank you. Jfsab117 02:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sam 3010 04:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Latest Promotion Congratulations. - - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :BTW you are now in charge of the Recent Wiki Activity News, and the community blog So I made a new guide I kinda failed at getting it into the guides section properly. Could you get my guide into the right spot? here is the link for the guide page: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nidalee_Guides and here is the link for the actual guide: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nidalee_The_Hunter-Killer I would appreciate any help you can give and a possible refrence to helpful info so I don't do this again. The help documents didn't help me in the process of getting my guide in the right place and format the guides and strategies page is following. Thanks - Sagee Prime Sorry dude. Hi. Sorry about that with Renekton. My fault, but i did not do it. It was one of my younger brother revenges. I have little 11 years old brother who is sometimes is real plain in the ass. I hope you will understand me. You see i am a karate coach. And sometimes when my own coach is out of town, I must train all others( who are not in my group) and that includes my brother. And my brother really gets angry on me when sometimes i kick his ass during the training nad likes to pool some revenge on me. This time i did not log off wiki and he accessed my laptop and made this edit. Sorry again. About your request Yep yep. I read it. I've been working on making a new template for that purpose. It will have syntax like where its 10/20/30/40/50 at levels 1/5/9/12/16...the second parameter 5 indicates how many values there are (since some only have 3 levels, etc.). Vyrolan 14:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : I created Template:Passive Progression for this. It looks like for the Trundle example you gave. Vyrolan 19:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I fixed the problem Texas Snyper pointed out with the template...it supports up to 8 values now. For some reason, I can't add new comments or edit my old comments on that blog post so I can't indicate the fix there. Vyrolan 19:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Old Patchnote page Hi, could you take a look at this page http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/June_26,_2010_Patch I left a comment at the bottom about what's wrong with it. Thanks --AntiZig 16:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Promotion You recommended I apply for promotion to Rollback User. To be honest, I don't find it particularly difficult or annoying to undo edits the normal way. I would be more interested in something like the Moderator role. They can at least block blatant vandals and remove blatant spam comments. That at least gives one the power to actually help make the community a better place. In general though, I don't feel it's my place to request such a role. If you or anyone else would like to nominate me for any role, I would be glad to help in any way I can. Vyrolan 22:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Blind monk He's been deconfirmed, his champion page says he's been deconfirmed and the champion wiki page says he's been cancelled. However, the champion box still lists him un the "Status Unkown" section. I have no idea how to change that or if I even can. So, if you wanna get to it, that'd be great for the sake of consistency ^_^ 04:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on being a mod.....I might be a little late, though. ~LordJudgement 13:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) june 19/09 patch history Hey, I wanted to point out you linked the wrong image/ability for Sivir in your last edit. Also, I feel like if the name for ability was changed by Riot at some point our change log should reflect that instead of simply substituting the latest version for it. What are your thoughts? Also I wanted to ask is there any record of patch notes besides the official forum thread? Because it seems that there are omissions from it at times and when I'm trying to add the older ones to the wiki I only have the forum thread on riot forum to go by. --AntiZig 18:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Question Aren't I supposed to be able to edit/delete comments as Moderator? I don't seem to be able to edit any but my own still. Vyrolan 01:04, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Bump. Vyrolan 01:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Passives that Increase each level I was looking at Kog'Maw's page when you made that edit and saw how different they looked. Since every other damage value for abilities is "Base + (Ratio per Modifier)" I made the change just to keep the standarad. Was nothing against you or the edit, hehe. Usiar 02:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help with something in-game I would be glad to help, but it would have to wait about 6 hrs as I am at work right now and no LOL here. --AntiZig 17:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Patch history formatting Hey again, I was looking at the patch history pages and got to thinking... Should we list when particular skins were added to the champion on the skins/trivia page? Or can we incorporate that into the patch history in the background section? Or not bother with the dates? --AntiZig 20:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Champion skins question I have the urge to go through and make all champion skin names consistent, I have seen 3 different kinds of naming and before I go through and edit things I just want to ask you which one you'd prefer I use/which one is correct. The three kinds I've seen are, where x = skin name, "x skin" (ex. Recon skin), "x" (Exiled), and "x champ name" (Desperada Cassiopeia). Another question would be the Classic skin name, I've seen "Classic Skin", "Original Skin", and "Classic", which would you prefer I use? NeonSpotlight 22:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Redundant Info So I've found that the Riot Points and Influence Points both have a table with champions' price in it - however, it is often times really slow to update, and we have a much better chart on the Champion page that allows users to sort through by either price. I was thinking that in the name of eliminating redundancy and to prevent these pages from being slower to update than the rest, to replace the chart with a link to the champion page with the chart. What do you think? --Kungming2 21:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for the quick reply. I've updated both articles. --Kungming2 21:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you take a look Could you take a look here KazMx talk page. Thanks --AntiZig 21:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Karma Issue Karma doesn't appear to be working properly in the checklist champions template. I looked at it and it was off by a single "{" but now that that has been put in it still isn't showing up as a selctable option when trying to modify it to say yes or put the checkmark and marking all as yes doesn't do anything for it either. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Should be fixed now. --AntiZig 16:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) yep it is working properly thnx Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 19:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Caught somebody (72.14.169.150) vandalising the page. Just thought I'd give you a heads up if you wanted to ban or something. Texas Snyper 16:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Found another one (67.43.18.49) on the Maokai Strategy page. Texas Snyper 19:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: User:Ricardosworld is blanking and vandalizing pages. Please ban. --Kungming2 17:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: (209.77.244.33) I suggest we create a separate page for Wiki users to report vandals, and that all of us follow it. It's like what Wikipedia does, and that way any admin can see what's going on. --Kungming2 18:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: I've adapted a Wikipedia template to use for reporting vandals. For example, shows up as , allowing easy access to the most important parts needed. My suggestion for the unified reporting page is one similar to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Administrator_intervention_against_vandalism --Kungming2 18:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::: WHOIS info usually allows you to be able to see what area this IP is from - I guess it's not that useful, so I removed it. One idea is that if you get emails when you edits pages you follow, perhaps make that a page you follow? Then each edit will be sent to you. There's no way to get it to leave automated messages unless we program a bot, which I have no programming chops for, unfortunately. --Kungming2 20:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) "The Wikian Ambassador" All of the data, Champion Base (Level 0) Stats, Stats per Level, Background, Ability Name, Abilities Description, Internal Name, External Name, etc (Everything involving the champion itself) can be found in the Champion.inibin files. I'm nearly 100% positive that the same is true for Items (which would likely contain their cost, stats, etc) and Spells (which would likely contain their various values which could include range / radius) as there are also inibin files for them as well in a (from what i can understand) an identical format. I've seen various parsers for these files, however, they are either outdated or only do so for the Recommended Items (Recommended Item editors). Someone from the #lolbeta IRC chat gave me all of the champion data from v1.0.0.107's inibin files but I've not received anything past that, or been able to extract the information myself. With a better understanding of how to read these files, i'm certain any inibin file they have in the heropak_client.zip can be read in order to have the data extracted from it.Usiar 22:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) User Report Take a look at the comments this guy has been leaving on the wiki: 217.80.244.239 --AntiZig 17:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC)